The Angel and the Warlock
by Mockingjay2001
Summary: Astrid O'Hare is an immortal, SHIELD agent and Five Star member that has a new mission after having forced to take a break-tail the head of the DSGE. The only problems are a certain fifteen year old, an extremely annoying archer and an Elder/goddess of love. Can she complete this mission and keep her identity hidden, or is it back to a desk job? T just to be safe.
1. Black Outs

**This is basically circled my OC around Astrid. If you haven't read my other fanfic 'The Codex Thief', you probably should read that before this one, but you don't have to to understand everything.**

**I do not own Avengers or Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. I do own the plot, Astrid and Jaz.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Angel

Paris, France 825-September 28

Astrid's POV

I looked at my new ID. Angel Ariel Ride*, a perky, hazel eyed, 37 year old, from Chicago. How ironic, considering my abilities. Guess Fury does have a sense of humor. At least I'm a redhead this time, better than a pink haired dance teacher, like in New York, I looked like a cartoon character. I looked out the window and saw the Eiffel Tower. Never thought I'd come here again, not after that mission, not after...  
"Miss, are you getting off here?" The taxi driver asked in French, interrupting my thoughts. I snapped the ID shut, and grabbed my small purse. I climbed out of the cramped car, almost tripping when my black high heels touch the cobblestones. I'm walking away and reaching for my briefcase when I remembered-I left my briefcase and luggage in the taxi.  
"Conducteur! Revenir!" I shouted, but it was too late, the car was already gone. I pinched the bridge of my nose and muttered some choice Irish cuss words; I had just lost my briefing files, my target's picture and information. I don't even know my target's name. Fury was going to kill me. That briefcase had level seven clearance files, top secret information. If those fell into the wrong hands… I groaned and decided to keep walking to avoid suspicion. 'Just keep walking', I told myself 'and you'll be fine'. I was fine-that is, until I felt my head start spinning. Black spots danced along the edges of my vision and, before I knew it, I was falling face first onto the Parisian street.

* * *

"Madame, are you all right?" I opened my eye groggily to see a man about 50 crouching next to me. He was tan with close cropped white hair and stone grey eyes. I was on the ground, I had fallen. Great job Astrid, first mission after your accident, and you conk your head on the ground.

"What-where-?" Something sticky rolled down my forehead. Blood, just great, I probably nice gash along with a concision. Good job 'Strid.

"You fell on the cobblestones; they're very slippery, it's been raining more than usual" he explained in French. Good, he didn't see me black out, he just thought I tripped. He took out a handkerchief from his suit jacket and held it to my injury. I reached to hold it and our hands touched. Our eyes locked for just a second and both our auras flared briefly-mine light blue, his a dirty white. He put his other arm around my waist and helped me stand up.

"I lost my passport, I can't go to the hospital" I slurred, not even covering my thick Irish accent, or even speaking French, remembering the cab driving off with my luggage in the trunk.

"It's fine, I have medical supplies at my house". Now, that usually would have sent a warning to my brain, but my head hurt and my bad leg was throbbing, I think it took most of my fall. We walked towards a fancy black car, probably German.

"M'kay" I said foggily, leaning on the man a bit for support as he helped me into the car. . "What's your name again?".

I didn't hear the answer as he closed the car door and I blacked out.

* * *

***Astrid's alias is based on the Maximum Ride character-Angel. **

**Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think. Too boring? Too short? Should I continue it? Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	2. The Angel

**This is basically circled my OC around Astrid. If you haven't read my other fanfic 'The Codex Thief', you probably should read that before this one, but you don't have to to understand everything.**

**I do not own Avengers or Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. I do own the plot, Astrid and Jaz.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Angel

Paris, France 825-September 28

Astrid's POV

I looked at my new ID. Angel Ariel Ride*, a perky, hazel eyed, 37 year old, from Chicago. How ironic, considering my abilities. Guess Fury does have a sense of humor. At least I'm a redhead this time, better than a pink haired dance teacher, like in New York, I looked like a cartoon character. I looked out the window and saw the Eiffel Tower. Never thought I'd come here again, not after that mission, not after...  
"Miss, are you getting off here?" The taxi driver asked in French, interrupting my thoughts. I snapped the ID shut, and grabbed my small purse. I climbed out of the cramped car, almost tripping when my black high heels touch the cobblestones. I'm walking away and reaching for my briefcase when I remembered-I left my briefcase and luggage in the taxi.  
"Conducteur! Revenir!" I shouted, but it was too late, the car was already gone. I pinched the bridge of my nose and muttered some choice Irish cuss words; I had just lost my briefing files, my target's picture and information. I don't even know my target's name. Fury was going to kill me. That briefcase had level seven clearance files, top secret information. If those fell into the wrong hands… I groaned and decided to keep walking to avoid suspicion. 'Just keep walking', I told myself 'and you'll be fine'. I was fine-that is, until I felt my head start spinning. Black spots danced along the edges of my vision and, before I knew it, I was falling face first onto the Parisian street.

* * *

"Madame, are you all right?" I opened my eye groggily to see a man about 50 crouching next to me. He was tan with close cropped white hair and stone grey eyes. I was on the ground, I had fallen. Great job Astrid, first mission after your accident, and you conk your head on the ground.

"What-where-?" Something sticky rolled down my forehead. Blood, just great, I probably nice gash along with a concision. Good job 'Strid.

"You fell on the cobblestones; they're very slippery, it's been raining more than usual" he explained in French. Good, he didn't see me black out, he just thought I tripped. He took out a handkerchief from his suit jacket and held it to my injury. I reached to hold it and our hands touched. Our eyes locked for just a second and both our auras flared briefly-mine light blue, his a dirty white. He put his other arm around my waist and helped me stand up.

"I lost my passport, I can't go to the hospital" I slurred, not even covering my thick Irish accent, or even speaking French, remembering the cab driving off with my luggage in the trunk.

"It's fine, I have medical supplies at my house". Now, that usually would have sent a warning to my brain, but my head hurt and my bad leg was throbbing, I think it took most of my fall. We walked towards a fancy black car, probably German.

"M'kay" I said foggily, leaning on the man a bit for support as he helped me into the car. . "What's your name again?".

I didn't hear the answer as he closed the car door and I blacked out.

* * *

***Astrid's alias is based on the Maximum Ride character-Angel. **

**Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think. Too boring? Too short? Should I continue it? Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	3. Rewriting

Hello readers. I'm rewriting this story, I cringe everytime I read it and there's too many holes in the plot. Thank you for reading though.

-MJ2001


End file.
